


Friends Forever

by Ultra



Series: The Bluebell Advent Calendar 2020 [17]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Episode: s03e08 Miracles, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hannukah, Lovers to Friends, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, One Shot, Party, Season/Series 03, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Hanukkah is a time for miracles, so maybe Zoe & Wade really can just be friends.
Relationships: Zoe Hart & Wade Kinsella, Zoe Hart/Wade Kinsella
Series: The Bluebell Advent Calendar 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023558
Kudos: 2





	Friends Forever

_'Verse/Timeline: canon - Season 3, post-Episode 8, Miracles_  
_Date: December 2013_

It felt weird. Zoe wasn’t entirely sure that things between her and Wade could ever feel normal, given the circumstances, though she would like to think so, eventually. She was pretty sure most people weren’t friends with their ex, especially not when the relationship had been so complicated and the break-up had been so messy. Of course, she was also well aware that she and Wade were not most people.

“So, this is Hannukah, huh?” he said, helping himself to another drink.

“Pretty much.” Zoe nodded, looking over at where the kids were spinning the dreidel with Lavon and betting on the outcome with chocolate coins. “It’s not so different to any other holiday, I guess. Good food, good company,” she said, catching herself smiling up at him as she spoke those words.

“You know me, doc, I go where I’m invited,” said Wade shrugging his shoulders.

“It’d be pretty tough not to invite you when you live here, genius,” she countered, still grinning and unable to help it somehow. “Of course, Joel probably would’ve invited you anyway. For some insane reason, he really likes you.”

She was waiting for Wade to make some smart alec remark about insanity being linked to liking him so much, after all, she had more than liked him not so long ago. It was almost disturbing when he said nothing at all. When Zoe looked up again, she found Wade’s attention had been taken in another direction entirely, his eyes fixed on her cousin, Vivian, across the way.

Clearing her throat and concentrating on uncovering the rest of the food, Zoe pretended not to notice what she thought she was seeing. Honestly, she really wished she hadn’t seen anything at all, even though she absolutely had, and now Wade probably knew it too. She wasn’t jealous, of course. Why would she be? She had Joel now and she and Wade were long over.

Unfortunately, it was all too easy to recall that this time last year, she and Wade were together, at least casually, and by the time Christmas rolled around, they were in a real relationship. Zoe had been so happy then, which was not to say she wasn’t happy now, obviously, but sometimes, when she looked at Wade and caught him staring back at her, just as was happening right now...

“Look, Zoe, I know a lot has happened with us in the past couple o’ years,” he told her then, keeping his voice low as Joel and Sylvie bustled passed them. “It all got pretty messy for a while there, in no small part because of me, and then, that whole thing in the hay bale maze last night-”

“Wade, it’s fine,” she told him fast. “Seriously, just forget it.”

She had to say that, not least because thinking about that kiss for even a moment was almost too much to bear, especially in company, with her boyfriend a few feet away.

“Besides, you weren’t the only one who screwed up what we had. We’re both to blame for that,” she admitted, shaking her head.

“Alright then,” Wade agreed after a while. “I just... I thought it’d be somethin’ at least, if we could be, I don’t know, friends or whatever?” he suggested, looking just about as awkward (and also cute) as Zoe had ever seen him in her life.

“Yes, Wade,” she said, without pause, “we can be friends. Honestly, I don’t think we could ever be any less than that,” she said, acting on impulse and going up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “Happy Hannukah, Wade Kinsella.”

Finding her a smile through the apparent shock, he replied, “Same to you, Zoe Hart.”


End file.
